


Tooth Fairies, an Elf and the Easter Bunny

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Stories with Donny, Sander, Sam, Derek and Trend [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairies, LOTS of Family Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Next Generation, Nicercy - Freeform, Nicercy's kids, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Tooth Fairy!Nico, Top!Nico, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a Tooth Fairy and so is his sister Hazel. When Hazel's mate Leo, one of Santa's elves, goes missing after Christmas, Nico goes and looks for Leo.</p><p>Percy is a single dad to three adopted little boys. Said boys captured an elf on Christmas and decided to keep him as a pet.</p><p>Now, when Nico finds and frees Leo, he is stunned that the boys' father can see him. Even more so when that human triggers Nico's heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth Fairies, an Elf and the Easter Bunny

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Tooth Fairies, an Elf and the Easter Bunny || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Tooth Fairies, an Elf and the Easter Bunny – How Percy's Life Got Magical

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; supernatural AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, fairies, mates, accidental bound, D/s (light), heat, spanking, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, unplanned pregnancy, hurt/comfort, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frannk/Hazel/Leo, Jake/Will, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin, Marshall Mikaelson, Sara Mers, Phylicia Rosenberg, Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez, Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo

Summary: Percy is a single dad, raising his three adopted sons. His a little too clever sons. On Christmas, the three boys captured an elf, hoping lure Santa Clause out. Trend, Derek and Sam take good care of the little elf named Leo, but Leo has two mates who are desperately searching for him. Now, one of those mates happened to be a tooth fairy named Hazel who ropes her brother Nico into helping with the search. Somehow Nico ends up accidentally bonding with Percy when he frees Leo and maybe he also accidentally leaves Percy behind, pregnant with two fairies...

**Tooth Fairies, an Elf and the Easter Bunny**

_How Percy's Life Got Magical_

Percy was a content young man. His life was very close to perfection.

After years of abuse at the hands of his stepfather, of feeling worthless, he had managed to turn his life around completely. His mother Sally had married a wonderful and kind man, a school teacher she had met on a parent-teacher-night at Percy's school. Paul Blofis had become Percy's new influence, new rolemodel in life. So Percy set his own goals. He wanted to become a teacher too – not for high school maybe, but the little ones, the sweetlings who needed guidance like Percy would have needed it when Smelly Gabe had come into Percy's and Sally's life first. So the rebellious punk, the little shit who got handed from school to school, he stopped being dragging his feet. He stopped being rebellious and a back-talking little shit and started learning. Which was how he had met his best friend Annabeth, because she had become his tutor when he really needed one.

He graduated high school with better grades than either he or Sally would have ever hoped for.

He started college, together with Annabeth. She met the love of her life – Piper – and it became the three of them. They shared an apartment together with an art student named Rachel.

Years have passed since then and yet Rachel, Piper and Annabeth were still his best friends. High school and college laid way past them and Rachel and Percy had both started at the same school, Rachel having become an art teacher. Percy found another dear friend in the PE teacher Clarisse.

For a while, he was content. Things were nice. Good. He was happy. He had a good job, loved the kids in his class, loved his friends and family. But there was a void, one he didn't know how to fill.

He found a way to make the ache dull down when he adopted his boys.

Trend was a clever little blonde, with the most intelligent storm-gray eyes. The three boys had been in the same orphanage and Trend, as the tallest and oldest of them, was the protector of the two younger boys. There was Derek, who reminded Percy so much of himself – a sassy little shit, even at an early age. He was also petite and beautiful and knew exactly how to manipulate people into giving him what he wanted. And their precious one. Little Sammy. Well, granted he was only a month younger than Trend and still older than Derek, but he had been badly abused by a boy at a foster home he had been before coming to the orphanage where he had met Trend and Derek. So Derek and Trend were especially protective of the abused, little boy. Maybe that had been what had made Percy chose those three. After all, he was only a single so taking in three kids at once seemed ridiculously overwhelming, but when he had looked into Sam's broken eyes for the first time, he had seen part of himself from before his mom and Paul and Annabeth and a lot of time, care and talking had patched him back together again. But unlike him, Sam had Derek and Trend. And Percy had the desire to be part of that, to help Sam too, to help them all.

Which was where he was now. A teacher loved by his students, a good son and friend and a father adored by his three little boys. Especially so today, because Percy had bought _Big Hero 6_ on DVD, seeing as his boys had adored the movie, and then he had proceeded to invite the boys' best friends to a movie-afternoon with fresh cookies and hot cocoa.

Percy smiled fondly as he sat at the kitchen counter, reading a book. Or rather pretending to read a book while watching the six children in his living room, piled up under the ford he had build for them. He had pushed the two couches to stand parallel and far enough apart to span a large blanket over them. Underneath the blanket were a lot of pillows and six little children with hot chocolate and cookies, watching the movie in total awe.

"No, no, no!", screamed Sam loudly, fearfully.

Percy instantly dropped his book and ran over to the children. Sam was sobbing. Oh, it was _that_ part of the movie. Sam had been crying in the theater too, because losing his brothers? That was the most terrifying thing the little boy could imagine. Sam's forest-green eyes shone with tears as he clung onto Trend and Derek on either side of him. Percy decided to sit down on the armchair, watching the fort. Derek was half laying on top of Sam, holding the other boy's hands. Next to Derek sat the two girls, Derek's best friend Phyl and Sam's best friend Sara. On Trend's other side was Trend's best friend Marshall laying. The six little ones were completely fixated on the movie. Percy smiled to himself as Trend caressed the peanut-colored hair to sooth Sammy.

"Mister Jackson! Can I have more chocolate, please?"

Percy jumped a little. He had been so focused on his three boys, he hadn't noticed Sara slipping out of the fort and now standing right in front of him, with the largest eyes possible. Smiling, he ruffled her ginger locks and stood to go and make her another hot chocolate. By the time he was done, someone tugged yet again on his shirt. Smiling softly, he turned to the little girl with the long, brown braid. Phyl was a shy, little angel and she always made Percy want to just spoil her.

"Yes, Phyl?", asked Percy with a smile.

"C—Can I maybe... uhm... have another chocolate too, please?", asked Phyl shyly.

Percy bit his lips to keep from cooing as he ruffled her hair a little. "Of course, darling. Now hush, go back to the others or you'll miss the best parts, mh?"

"Okay. Thank you", nodded Phyl and hastily ran back to the others.

So Percy made another hot chocolate and then brought them to the fort. And then he sat down to watch the rest of the movie with the kids, hearing Derek whispering softly to Sam and Phyl. It was peaceful and the kids seemed to have a good time, which was all that mattered to Percy. It really was. They were his whole life. He never really had found time for a proper relationship, or even any possible suitors that would actually _suit_ him. But with his three boys, his life was filled.

"Ouch!", yelped Sam, getting Percy's full attention.

"What's wrong, baby boy? Are you alright?", asked Percy concerned, hurrying over.

"Look!", exclaimed Sam, holding his cookie up at Percy.

Percy stared stunned. There was a milk tooth stuck in the cookie. Sammy and Trend were in first grade, Derek was eagerly looking forward to going to school in the fall too so he would be closer to the two older boys. But so far Trend had been the only one to lose some of his milk teeth (two already and the blonde had been very proud because he had felt like that made him more mature than the other two). Sara and Phyl had wide eyes, staring with o-mouthed expressions at the tooth.

"That means you get a gift!", exclaimed Sara, jumping up and down eagerly.

"Really?", asked Sam hopefully, turning to look at Percy.

Percy smiled and took the tooth out of the cookie. "Yes. We put it under your pillow tonight and then the Tooth Fairy will bring you a nice, little present."

"Oooh", awed Sam, tracing the new gap between his teeth with his tongue.

"What's the Tooth Fairy like?", asked Derek with a frown.

"Oh, she's very beautiful and petite and has the wings of a butterfly and she slips in when children are asleep and gives them a present for their lost milk teeth", replied Percy amused.

"What's she doing with the teeth anyway, dad?", asked Trend confused.

"I dunno. Maybe they're like payment for fairies?", suggested Percy, grinning.

"Sh now! It's getting to the good part!", interrupted Sam, looking really serious.

Percy chuckled as the children turned back to the screen.

/break\

Nico's day officially sucked. Then again, his whole _life_ sucked. And he knew exactly who was to be blamed for that. His sister and her blasted large, begging eyes that he couldn't deny.

"Oh, please, Nico, I think Leo is in trouble, please help!", whined Nico in a bad imitation of his sister. "And what do I say? Of course, Hazel. I promise I'll look out for your lost elf..."

"Havin' fun talking to yourself?", asked his team-mate amused.

Blushing embarrassed he turned toward Will. The blonde had beautiful sky-blue wings that flapped as the blonde fairy caught up to him. Both were Tooth Fairies, working proudly for Lady Zahndra, the first, oldest and wisest Tooth Fairy. But there were so many children on Earth now, losing teeth and believing in them. There were thousands of Tooth Fairies working all over the world by now. All Tooth Fairies worked in teams of seven and Nico for his part, he loved his team dearly. They lived in one of the teeth palaces in the high clouds. Every division of Tooth Fairies had their own palace, responsible for their own part of the world. Nico was proud to be the leader of the – if he may say so himself – best team of fairies there was. But tonight, he kind of regretted having his baby sister Hazel on his team. He loved her, very dearly, she was his family after all.

The problem however was that Hazel had mates, two of them. One of them being one of the Easter Bunnies, one by the name of Frank. He wasn't trouble, most of the time Nico even got along with him great. The problem was their third – it wasn't uncommon for mates who were of different races to search for an additional third mate. Most of the times, Leo was a sweet guy. It was just... he was impulsive, hyperactive, loud and tended to explode stuff. All of those trades tended to get Leo into trouble. And apparently, Santa's little helper had once again managed to get himself into trouble. Leo was an elf, working at the shop on the North Pole, making toys for Christmas. But he claimed that, to make good toys, they should get closer looks at the children. Which must have been how Leo had disappeared, because no one had seen him since Christmas.

"I got a call in", stated Will, looking down at his tooth-shaped communicator. "See you later."

Nico grunted and waved the blonde off. He had a job to do and all the while _also_ had to look for the lost little elf. Leo was in for a world of trouble – not that his dominant mates wouldn't already put him through that. And he would still do everything to find the annoying elf. Not just because Hazel loved the impish boy, but also because, deep down, Nico had grown fond of Leo too. Somehow.

"Okay. New York it is tonight", muttered Nico. "Samuel Jackson... Heh. Good name. First tooth."

He made his way to the address with fast wings. Sneaking into the children's bedroom wasn't too hard. Curiously, he asset the situation. There was a bunk-bed, but it appeared as though the upper bank was only used for stuffed toys, because three little boys were curled together on the lower bunk. Nico smiled fondly. He had always loved children. Then again, all tooth fairies did.

"Well, time to work my magic", sighed Nico to himself as he flew up to the bed.

"N—Nico? Oh dear Santa, please don't be in my hand, please be real!"

Nico stiffened at the voice he knew all too well. He swiftly turned around a couple times, trying to find the source. Magical creatures like elves and fairies were talking on a different frequency than humans, so Nico was pretty sure that he wasn't mistaking the children sleep-talking here.

"Leo?", hissed Nico with a frown. "Where in the world are you?!"

"In the nightstand!", exclaimed the desperate voice.

Nico flew over and, with little difficulties, opened the drawer. After all, fairies were masters of breaking and entering so opening the locked drawer was an easy task. Leo was in pocket-size, which put him to the size of a human adult hand, the same as that of a fairy. Just that elves didn't have wings. Leo's ears were pointy, his features mischievous, like an elf's were supposed to be.

"Damn it, Leo! Hazel and Frank are going crazy with worry! What are you doing here?!"

"Those three little mischief-makers captured me on Christmas Eve!", exclaimed Leo desperately, pointing a finger into the direction of the three sleeping children. "I mean, they're good kids and they treat me well, feed me cookies and milk and they're _so_ cute, but... Santa, I miss home..."

Nico heaved a sigh and wanted to say something when he noticed the light coming from the open bedroom-door. He turned in slow-motion and so did Leo. There, in the door, stood what they could only assume to be the father of the boys. Granted, a young dad and a hot dad, but still a dad. And if there was one rule to the magical world it was not to be seen by adults.

"...Wow", whispered the father, his incredibly sea-green eyes sparkling with wonder like a child's.

Nico frowned confused. Adults were not supposed to possess this kind of wonder, this innocence. A purity only children had, the kind of purity that kept the magical world alive. Magical fairy dust – the very essence that made up _everything_ magic – did not grow on trees, after all. It was made from crushed milk teeth, because the boundless wonder, innocence and love of a child that was manifested in this physical manifestation of childhood could only be harvested that way. Only the belief of children made magic possible and to create new magic, they needed this essence. But adults, oh, they were prone for destroying dreams and hope. They had lost their innocence and wonder, hopeless creatures that could destroy them all. Sure, their magical world had the literal boogeyman, but adults, they were the magical world's boogeymen. Fear send cold shivers down Nico's spine. Adults didn't believe in wonders, they were scientists and doctors and investigators who would capture magical creatures and dissect them, try to analyze them.

"Run", hissed Nico, flying forward some. "I said _run_ , Leo."

"B—But you-", protested Leo with concerned eyes.

" _You_ have two mates waiting at home for you", growled Nico stiffly. "Just leave. I'll distract him."

There was only a short pause before Leo did as he was told and left. Nico's team would be fine without him, he knew Reyna could take over easily. And sure, he had his sister, but Hazel had Leo and Frank. Which was why Nico had to rescue Leo, because he was Hazel's mate and it would break her heart apart if he died. While Nico's death, well, they all would get over it somehow.

"Hello", whispered a surprisingly soft and kind voice.

Nico stiffened as he came face to face with the adult. All of a sudden, he was being held by hands the size of his body. They weren't squishing him, but holding him rather tenderly. The adult left the children's room and headed to another bedroom. Nico gulped hard, unsure what to expect.

"You're... beautiful", whispered the adult, caressing Nico's hair with one pointer. "I... I always expected the tooth fairy to, uhm, be... female. But wow, you're amazing. So gorgeous..."

Nico frowned confused. What was this adult's deal? His touch was tender and cautious, his voice soft and laced with admiration. And he was beautiful. Humans weren't supposed to be beautiful. Nico gathered his bravery, or stupidity as Will would call it, and used up his magic, all magic he had brought with him, to turn into human-size. His only chance to fight off an adult.

"Oh gosh...", gasped the human, knocked back onto the bed by the force of Nico's transformation.

Nico gulped at the way the gorgeous human looked, sprawled out on the bed and with his eyes filled with so much magic. Tanned skin, the muscles of a swimmer, messy black hair, not too tall but with the longest legs possible. Overall, very alluring. Nico cursed beneath his breath. It was entirely the wrong time for his heat to break out, but unmated magical creatures regularly had to undergo heats, a natural way of their bodies to urge them on to seek mates. Nico had seen many interracial couples – like his sister the fairy, with the elf and the Easter Bunny, or Will who was mated to an elf too – but _never_ before had he heard of anyone feeling attraction toward a human. Then again, never before had he heard of a human who held magic. Only children held magic and they were pure and innocent beings who were worshiped by the magical world. No magical being would ever taint them, the magic they held had an entirely different appeal to the magical creatures. But an adult? An adult with magic – his magic had a seductive effect on Nico. Nico closed his eyes and breathed deep. He could smell the wonder, excitement and curiosity of the other. It was sweet yet savory, salty like the sea even. Nico enjoyed the smell. And the view.

"I didn't know fairies could do that! I mean, I didn't know fairies could be male either, so..."

"What do you plan on doing with me, human?", asked Nico sharply, interrupting the rambling.

"And you can talk!", yelped the human excited, but then he frowned. "Don't call me human. That sounds so... strange. And you make it sound like an insult. Hi, I'm Percy. Do you have a name? Uhm, silly question, I'm pretty sure you have a name. Do you wanna tell me?"

"You're... weird...", grunted Nico, blinking a couple of times.

"No. No, silly. I'm Percy. Per-cy", repeated Percy, shaking his head, pointing at himself.

"Well, even so, you're still weird", stated Nico, arching one eyebrow. "I'm Nico."

"That is really not the kind of name I expected a fairy to have", frowned Percy disappointed.

"How about you just take _everything_ you thought about my kind and throw it out of the window?", suggested Nico and rolled his eyes. "Now tell me, what do you _want_?"

Percy's heart was thumping so hard in his chest, Nico could feel it as he leaned over the human, pinning him onto the bed with one hand pressed against Percy's chest to keep him from moving. Nico tilted his head curiously as Percy's cheeks turned an intriguing red.

"U—Uhm, not to sound racist or anything, but I never... imagined fairies to be _sexy_ ", muttered Percy. "And yeah I know, we already had this 'throw everything you know out', but that's kinda hard because, wow, you have the most beautiful wings. Can I touch them, or does that... harm you?"

"Why would you ask?", growled Nico confused.

"Huh?", grunted Percy, now as confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you ask my permission? Why would you ask if it hurts me? You're an adult. You do things to hurt and to destroy and to take innocence away", stated Nico.

"Well, now you're being racist", huffed Percy with a frown. "Not all humans are bad. And I just... I'm curious. I wouldn't want to harm you. You're the most beautiful and amazing thing I have ever seen. I always wanted to see one. I mean, not just a fairy. Honestly, I always wanted to meet a mermaid, but a fairy, that's a close second and you're no less gorgeous than I imagined."

"You're a strange human", frowned Nico, tilting his head. "Not like I expected."

"See and you're a strange fairy, because you're not what I expected", grinned Percy delighted. "So, what can I do for you? I mean, uhm, you're kinda... close... d—down there..."

Both turned to look between their bodies. Nico was so close, pressing the threatening human into the mattress, that it affected his heat-clouded mind. The proximity triggered desires, desires that manifested in an aching hardness between his legs. This human, he was entirely not what he was supposed to be. Not just because he held magic, but also because he had all this curiosity and this loud, engaging mind and he was beautiful and cheeky and enchanting.

"I'm sorry", muttered Nico, a little embarrassed as he sat up.

"No... uhm, problem", grinned Percy with a small blush. "So... c—can I touch your wings, please?"

Nico glared in a distrusting way at the human. He knew adults tore wings out and put needles through them to pin them to something. There was no way this human wouldn't use such an opening to hurt Nico and get him to break, to capture him. Caught up in his own fears, he missed how the human reached out for him. Nico only realized it when there was a tender and careful touch, fingertips brushing over his black wings. There were white spots on the tips that were shaped like skulls, which had brought him the nickname Ghost King, seeing as he _was_ royalty. The touch was so unexpectedly tender. Percy had an expression of total awe on his face as he caressed the wings while Nico was frozen in shock. Why was this human touching him so... softly? Like he respected that the wings could break, like he didn't want to hurt Nico.

It was entirely too much for Nico. The appealing appearance of the human, his enchanting smell, his hot and tender touch. Nico's heat-wrecked mind couldn't take it and he just leaned in.

Percy yelped into the passionate and unexpected kiss. That was when everything clicked for Percy. Now it made sense. The fairy who could change size and had a hard-on for him. This was a dream. Percy had not gotten laid in over a year, of course his hormones would act up at some point. But that his subconsciousness would provide him with a fantasy of a fairy...? Was he really that desperate? Then again, one of the last conversations before going to bed had been with his sons about what Sammy would get for his tooth from the Tooth Fairy. Apparently, that had bled into his dream. Not that Percy minded, because that fairy was pure sex. With the messy, dark curled, the smoldering, dark eyes, the delicious olive-colored skin, those strong biceps. Percy's fingers clawed into the black vest with the silver embroidery, tugging on it demandingly, eager to unwrap his subconsciousness' present. And it just got better now that the vest was off. What a sixpack!

"God, you're perfect...", whispered Percy as he trailed his lips along Nico's neck.

Nico was still in shock. He had only kissed the human out of reflex upon all the over-stimulation. But now that the human was undressing him and still kissing him and – oh dear Lady Zahndra, those teeth nibbling his neck in all the right places. Nico felt his resistance crumble.

"W—What are y—you doing...?", panted Nico as Percy suckled on his pulse.

"Seducing you?", offered Percy amused. "Granted, I'm a little rusty, but you're already more than a little hard, so I figured it'd even out. So why don't you get out of your pants and I get the lube?"

How in the world was Nico supposed to get out here again when this hot human was already getting naked?! This was entirely not helpful! The human was supposed to be disgusted and fight him off and not encourage his heat-clouded mind that was already set on pinning the cute young man onto the mattress and fuck his brains out. Nico whimpered softly as Percy knelt in front of him, chest on the mattress and ass high in the air, completely naked. How could anything be as appealing as this? Nico had never been more aroused in his life. Normally during his heats, he just took heat-partners for relief, but they never had this kind of effect on him. Percy spread his legs some, revealing the tiny, pink hole to Nico. And with that, Nico's resistance melted entirely away and he shrugged out of his pants, wings folded against his back so they wouldn't bother him during mating.

"Well, are you going to prep me or shall I do it myself?", asked Percy in a teasing voice.

Nico growled darkly, grasping Percy's thighs. "Don't be cheeky, or I'll have to spank you."

It had slipped past Nico's lips before it passed his brains, because even though it was not uncommon for dominants to keep their submissives in line like this, he was right now facing a _human_.

"Mh... What would I have to do to earn that?", purred Percy, looking over his shoulder.

He only had vanilla sex so far. Never had he been bold enough to request even the faintest things, like maybe a spanking or using handcuffs. Maybe that was why his relationships had always fallen apart, because he never had the courage to ask for the things he truly desired. But this fantasy fairy knew exactly what to bring up, encouraging Percy to ask for it. Oh yes, this dream was exactly what the sexually frustrated, single-parent teacher needed right now.

"Cheeky, little human", growled Nico, spreading his wings to flap them once.

"Sounds like you need to spank the cheeky, little human", agreed Percy, stretching like a cat.

Nico growled, in a deep and pleased way. He had to admit, he _enjoyed_ spanking his submissives. But most submissives tried to _avoid_ getting punished. This one however, the way he wiggled his alluring, heart-shaped butt, he _wanted_ to be spanked. Reaching out, he rested one hand on Percy's ass, caressing the firm globe. The skin was warm and soft beneath his touch.

"Does my little human want a spanking?", asked Nico lowly, voice a dark whisper.

"Well, if my big fairy is up to the task...", drawled Percy with a cheeky grin.

Rubbing the butt soothingly, Nico waited until the human was unsuspecting, thinking Nico wouldn't do it after all. Only then did he lift his hand up and let it come down hard on the firm flesh. Percy yelped a little and was pushed forward by the force. The flesh shook in an enchanting way and as Nico removed his hand, there was a red imprint on Percy's behind and Nico couldn't help but think that it looked incredibly _right_ and sexy and perfect. So of course, Nico had to continue. He wanted _more_. More of that cute yelp, the little pants, the sound of the slap echoing in the otherwise silent room, the feeling of Percy's skin beneath his hand. So he did it again and again and again.

Percy beneath him was a whimpering mess. He had never been spanked before. The notion had always intrigued him, but since he had never been confident enough to ask for it, he had never experienced it before. Right now, he regretted that he had been too shy to ask before, because it was _intense_. The feeling of Nico's firm hand, coming down on his ass hard and merciless. He could feel his skin heating up, nearly pulsing. A spike of pain that send jolts of pleasure through him.

"Will you be good now?", whispered Nico into his ear, licking the shell.

"Y—Yes, yes, I'll be good", panted Percy, fingers clawed into the sheets to the point that his knuckles turned white. "J—Just _please_ take me now. I _need_... I need you inside me, please."

A gluttonous groan escaped Nico's throat at the sweet plea. This human was thoroughly _perfect_. He absentmindedly grabbed the bottle of lube Percy had gotten out earlier. It was strange, he was used to submissives who produced their own internal lube. Humans were strange.

"Be a good boy and stay put", whispered Nico, voice soft yet not leaving room for disagreement.

Percy just nodded slowly, eager with anticipation. Nico poured a lot of lube all over his dick, unsure how much he'd need. His now slick fingers found their way between Percy's cheeks. Leaning over, he bit down hard on Percy's red, sore cheek. Percy whimpered at the touch, bucking up into the bite. Nico smirked against the firm flesh, thrusting two fingers into the tight hole. Percy yelped, but didn't budge. Thrusting deeper, Nico curled his fingers, tugging a little until Percy whimpered. He then proceeded to scissor his fingers to loosen Percy up. All the while, he continued to nibble and suck on the spot he had bitten, intend on leaving a mark.

"More, come on, I'm ready, please", begged Percy, nearly tearing his sheets.

"Then turn around", ordered Nico, backing off some. "I want to look into your eyes."

Percy's cheeks heated up as he turned onto his back. He really shouldn't be surprised. After all, this was his fantasy, so of course the hot fairy behind him would suggest something so sweet, something he personally preferred. He liked it better on his back than on all four. Smiling a little, Percy spread his legs invitingly. It had been so long since he last got laid, he had completely forgotten how good it could feel to be touched in such a manner – even though this was only a dream.

Nico slowly eased his way in, pushing forward inch by inch. The heat was welcoming and he felt as though Percy's ass was urging him on to go harder. And Nico obliged. It had been a while since he last had sex – honestly, he only did so when he was in heat because he didn't like the notion of sleeping around and he didn't believe in soulmates. But _this_ was the best feeling ever.

"So tight", groaned Nico, twisting his hips for a better angle. "You feel amazing, little human."

"Mh... You're not bad either, for a fairy", grinned Percy teasingly.

Nico held onto Percy with one hand, the other wrapped around Percy's cock, jerking him off lazily. Their mating was slow, languish even. Not frantic and short-lived like heat-mating normally was. No, Nico took the time to drag his lips over Percy's skin, tasting his human while fucking him gently. He savored every second of it, of being inside his human, enjoyed every little sound. And what sounds that were! Such sweet little pleas, delicious whimpers and tempting moans.

"Come for me, little human", growled Nico after what felt like eternity.

Percy whimpered under the touch, bucking up as Nico teased his slit. He came like never before in his life. Somehow, the way Nico's teeth worked his neck, how Nico's fingers touched all the right spots on his cock and how Nico's cock felt buried inside of him. He collapsed onto the mattress so hard, the bed squealed beneath him. Never had he felt so dizzy and boneless and wonderful at the same time. Gasping and panting, he got to ride out his orgasm with the feeling of Nico still fucking into him hard. It was the perfect end of a perfect night of intercourse and it made him wonder, why in the world hadn't he gotten laid in years? Sure, he was a single father, working as a teacher, having a lot of friends who demanded attention, but _this_ was far too good to be missed out on. Of course, this was a dream so that was what made it so perfect, probably. In real life, he'd _never_ sleep with a total stranger, especially not without using protection, but in this dream, he got to enjoy the feeling of being filled to the brim with hot seed as Nico came deep inside of him.

"God, this is so good", groaned Percy, stretching lazily.

"Thank you", smirked Nico, kissing Percy passionately, making to pull out.

"No. Don't pull out", whined Percy, pulling Nico close. "Stay inside of me."

"Can get down to that", nodded Nico, licking his lips.

He snuggled up to Percy's back, pressed close against it as he kissed Percy's shoulders.

/break\

Percy was over the moon with energy. Honestly, he only remembered having gone to bed and reading, but apparently, he must have masturbated the hell out of that little fantasy. He was sore all over in all the right ways. It send him a new boost of energy and for the next week, he was practically dancing around. Taking care of his three boys, of the household, the groceries, his students, his friends. Everything got just a little bit easier, now that he was a little more relaxed.

"You're in a particularly good mood these days", commented Rachel with a smile.

Percy grinned at her as he entered her classroom. Trend, Sam, Marshall and Sara were hanging over a table, working on a group project. They were running late, which was why he had gone to get them. Walking over to Rachel, he hugged his old college-mate briefly. He was happy that she had started at the same school. It was good to have someone he had a connection with.

"Yeah, I guess", grinned Percy sheepishly. "Are they good?"

"Oh, they're perfectly adorable", laughed Rachel amused. "Come on, kids. Call it a day."

"Okay, Miss Dare", called Phyl obediently.

"Dad! Can I go to the library with Marshall, please?", asked Trend, eyes large and lip quivering.

Marshall, a head taller than the others and a little broader, always the silent brooding kind, looked as hopeful. How was Percy supposed to say 'no' to that? Besides, Sam had little league training and Derek had cheerleading practice, which meant he'd have the afternoon to himself. And _that_ was so rare an occasion, he couldn't even recall the last time it had happened.

"Sure, boys", smiled Percy, ruffling Trend's hair. "Go on and ask Miss Dare to take you."

There was no way Percy would let the boys head out alone in a city as dangerous as New York. Besides, Rachel was close friends with one of the librarians, so surely she wouldn't mind. She was all for the kids reading more and stuff like that. May she babysit them today. Today would be about Percy. A nice, relaxing bath, a good comic-book and maybe a glass or two of whine. The only thing that would make this more perfect would be Nico, who'd give him a massage and then thoroughly screw him. Ah, he really shouldn't fall for his fantasy creations. No real person would ever live up to the perfect specimen he cooked up in his own head, after all.

/break\

"You're in a particularly sour mood these days", noted Will skeptically.

Cecil and Lou were making dinner – the far more sensible choice over Jason and Reyna, because those two had burned down their kitchen before – while Will and Nico were setting the table. Nico always felt conflicted about living with his team. At times, it was tiresome, irritating and even dangerous – whenever Jason and Reyna cooked – but other times, it was the best damn thing in the world and Nico loved his friends more than should be possible. Right now, it was irritating.

"Will's right, you're making that creepy murderous face again", agreed Cecil.

"Yeah. The one that makes me wonder how in the world you're a Tooth Fairy, because we're supposed to bring fun and joy to children and stuff, while you look more like a death angel", snickered Lou, raising one eyebrow. "Even your _wings_ are the gloomiest I've ever seen."

Nico glared and flapped his black wings proudly. It was true, normally Tooth Fairies had colorful wings. Huffing, he grabbed a bottle of wine and sat down rather stubbornly, not pouting.

"Well, our father _is_ the main owner of mines, where we harvest our gems that produce the secondary fairy dust, so...", drawled Hazel playfully as she entered. "Three more plates!"

Their father was how they got the precious stones that crushed to dust provided the 'inferior' fairy dust. The one they used to conjure the presents up, the ones that helped the fairies change size. The primary fairy dust that was made of a child's milk teeth, the teeth that held the wonder and innocence of children, was what the whole magical world needed to function – to shield Santa's shop on the North Pole from human sight, make the reindeer fly, change the seasons and all of that.

"Three?", echoed Will as he continued to set the table.

"Yeah. Frank said he's going to pick up Leo from Santa's shop and bring him over and apparently your mate invited himself too, because, well, protective big brother and all", answered Hazel.

"That idiot of an imp got himself abducted and held captive by humans", snorted Jason as he and Reyna entered the kitchen. "He deserves to be shadowed right now."

Jason was still angry with his best friend Leo, because he too had been worried out of his mind. They all had been, if Nico was honest. Once the table was set, they all took their seats, watching Cecil and Lou finish up and waiting for Frank, Leo and Jake, Will's mate. Jake was an elf at the workshop too and he was like a big brother to Leo.

"Now, back to the topic of Nico's twisted panties", chimed Cecil mischievously.

"Maybe that's it", commented Reyna thoughtful, staring intensely at Nico with that glare that he only allowed because she was his best friend. "Your heat's long overdue, by like a week now."

"That's right", noted Will surprised, walking over to the calendar.

They had the heats of Nico, Cecil and Lou marked down as a warning of sorts, but Nico's apparently hadn't set in. At all. To Will, who was more than just a Tooth Fairy but also the obligatory healer of their team, that was concerning. To say the least.

"It did", sighed Nico, slumping a little in his chair.

"What?", asked Lou confused. "No. I mean, I _know_ that our heat lasts like three days. I would remember if you'd have been humping the sheets and dragging fairy after fairy to your bedroom..."

"I had a... fling. Of sorts", grunted Nico dismissively. "It only lasted a day though."

"You slept with a human!"

All heads turned around to the three new arrivals. Two pocket-sized elves entered, together with a bunny that hopped over to Hazel right away. The elves used their magic to get back to human-size while the bunny shook itself and also turned into quite the impressive human with gray bunny-ears and a fluffy cotton-tail. Leo grinned and walked over to poke the tail.

"Leo", warned the Easter Bunny with a glare. "Behave."

"And explain yourself. What do you mean, my brother slept with a human?", asked Hazel, grabbing Leo around the waist and pulling him over onto her lap. "Hello, my little imp."

"Elf", yelped Leo undignified, glaring.

"Potato, tomato, whatever", huffed Frank dismissively, kissing Hazel over Leo's shoulder.

"Human sex?", inquired Reyna, raising one eyebrow at Nico.

"It just came over me", shrugged Nico disinterested. "Leo and I got caught by the father of Leo's captors. I send Leo away and was intend on distracting the human and knocking him out with a good dose of fairy dust, but then my heat hit and... well..."

"What 'well'? The only humans who can see us are children!", exclaimed Jason wide-eyed.

"I didn't have sex with a child, you moron", grunted Nico offended. "I told you, it was the father. But he could see me and he... he held a different brand of magic. I guess that triggered my heat. Maybe having sex with a human is different from with another magical creature, but by the time I sneaked out of the house, I felt completely... satisfied."

"That... is weird... I mean, the heat is supposed to last three days – comes one day, stays one day, passes one day. Then again, I never heard about any magical creature having sex with a human either...", drawled Will thoughtful, frowned at Nico. "So I suppose maybe... having sex with a human is... more satisfying than with our own kind..."

"That sounds far-fetched. But... Nico did say something about magic. What did you mean? Humans lose their last innocence – their last magic – when they lose their last milk tooth", stated Reyna.

"But he certainly had magic – he saw us. Both of us", pointed Leo out, looking concerned.

"Well, otherwise it would have been kinda hard to have sex with Nico, if you don't see him, huh?", countered Lou, rolling her eyes. "Which is the whole point of why no magical creature has ever had sex with a human before, because they can't see us when they're adults."

"Point taken", agreed Cecil, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "Typical Nico."

"Doing the impossible", agreed Hazel with a fond smile aimed at her brother.

"I can't imagine having sex with a human", frowned Will and wiggled his nose.

"Good", grunted Jake with the faintest glare.

Will grinned apologetically and leaned in to kiss Jake's pointy ear. The elf however just smoothed his red-green suit with the white furry fringe. He hated his uniform, but concentrating on that was better than admitting that he easily grew jealous when his blonde fairy was involved.

"Now, can we finally eat?", inquired Frank with a frown. "Because I'm starving. I've been painting eggs all day and Rachel has been giving me such a hard time about the hart, urgh."

"Poor bunny", cooed Leo with a teasing grin, kissing his cheek.

"That's the reason why I don't have a mate", grunted Nico, making a face at them. "All this disgusting cutesy stuff with the unnecessary sugary overdose."

"You don't have a mate because you're too grumpy to make anyone stay", deadpanned Lou.

"Too afraid to get hurt", corrected Reyna skeptically.

"Even though deep inside all he wants is someone to take care of him and kiss him, someone to hold and cherish and love", chimed Will teasingly, wide smirk on his lips.

"I hate you all", muttered Nico beneath his breath.

/break\

Percy was sitting in his bathroom, with his legs drawn up to his chest, forehead against his knees as he was crying and sobbing. How had everything spiraled down to this? Into a total mess?

It had all started a couple weeks after his odd little fantasy. Dizziness, nausea, weird mood swings. Not all at once, but one by one, first only weak, then getting worse. At first he had thought it was just a bug, then it didn't go away. He met with Rachel after a day for coffee one day and when he turned green at the scent of coffee, she had laughed and joked that if he wasn't a boy, she'd think he was pregnant. After all, she saw him every day at school, had found him throwing up breakfast in the teacher's lounge before. He had laughed it off and the day continued.

But so did his condition. He went to the doctor who didn't have an answer either and as despair normally it, it drove him to do something absurd. He bought a pregnancy test and peed on it.

Never before, not even in his final math exam, had the little plus-sign looked more horrifying.

So he did the logical thing. He bought two dozen more. All equally positive.

Which brought him today, about two more weeks later. He was apparently pregnant – the increasing, albeit not very noticeable, weight-gain around his midsection only one more evidence – and it shouldn't be possible. He was a guy and he hadn't had sex in months. Which only left two options. Either Percy had gone completely insane and this pregnancy was psychosomatic, or Nico the sexy Tooth Fairy had been real and fairy-magic had gotten him pregnant. Neither of those options sounded in any way good to Percy. Because Nico the sexy Tooth Fairy had just up and left without a note, a good-bye kiss or a last word to Percy (which had been helping with Percy's 'It's all a fantasy in my head'-theory). And aside from being absurd, surreal and like out of a fantasy-movie, it being real was also the more upsetting theory. Because it meant that he was going to be a single-parent. Now, he already was a single-dad times three and it was fine because he had chosen to be so. He had adopted three pre-school boys and knew what he had gotten himself into and when. But this was different, this was a baby of whom he wasn't even sure how to get it _out_ of himself. A baby that could have had a chance to have a family, but its father abandoned it – which only reminded him of his own childhood. All of it being real meant that he had carelessly slept with a stranger, without using protection and ended up pregnant because of his own recklessness, carrying the child of a man who had only sought out a one-night-stand's release without strings attached.

He couldn't even go to see a doctor, because he was a guy and either they'd see that it wasn't real and all in his head, which meant they'd put him in the loony-bin and his boys back to the orphanage, or it all was real and he'd be labeled a freak and put into a a lab to be poked and prodded.

/break\

Percy was exhausted by the time he returned home. He should be approximately six months along and the only thing he could do to hide it was wearing baggy clothes and praying. He could feel the baby kick, so it must be real. It was actually there. His very own flesh and blood. And at the same time as he was overjoyed about having this chance to have his own baby, it also threw him into what could only be described as a depression, even he had to admit that. He cried himself to sleep on a regular base, in a way feeling guilty that he'd leave this baby to never meet its father again. He cried about the future that scared him, about how he'd have this child to begin with.

He had to finish up dinner before Rachel would bring the boys home. She had volunteered to babysit them, telling him to get a day to himself. It had been nice, but it didn't help. The only thing keeping him up and around were his beloved boys and he looked forward to getting them back. So when the doorbell rang and he opened just to find _not_ his boys, he was upset. Instead of Trend, Sam and Derek, Rachel had brought Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse and Clarisse's husband Chris. Those five were his friends, his best – maybe even only – friends. Annabeth his high school friend, her girlfriend Piper, who they had met in college, just like Rachel. And their newest additions, the coach and the principal of the elementary school Percy and Rachel were working at.

"What... Where are my boys?", asked Percy sharply.

"Don't worry about them, Peter Pan. Wendy here brought them to Captain Hook", grunted Clarisse, patting Rachel's back. "Now invite us in, princess. Maybe a cup of coffee too."

"Sure, come in", snorted Percy, rolling his eyes and stepping aside.

Captain Hook in this case referred to their school's librarian Octavian, who scared _a lot_ of the kids, but was best friends with Rachel. Percy supposed that maybe they would be well-cared for. Granted, Derek would be bitching about this later on again, but Percy hoped that having Sam will appease the stubborn little brunette. Percy obediently followed them inside.

"What is this?", inquired Percy as he sat down and everyone stood in a half-circle around him.

"An intervention", replied Annabeth, arms crossed over her chest.

"Excuse me?", asked Percy a little ridiculed.

"You heard her right, princess", grunted Clarisse with a glare. "You've been moping for weeks now. And this new anorexia thing you've going on is ridiculous."

"I'm not anorexic!", hissed Percy, flushing.

"That must be right, because he would be losing weight and not gaining it", pointed Annabeth out.

"If you're sick, you should tell us", urged Chris on, looking concerned. "Your students already came to me, telling me they worry about you. Whatever is going on... We want to help."

"I'm not sick. I'm fine", denied Percy, shifting a little.

"Percy, you are _clearly_ not fine", objected Piper with worried eyes. "You're only a shadow of yourself at the moment. You're depressed and unhealthy. _Something_ is going on."

"Nothing is-", started Percy, just to be interrupted by a fist to the chin.

He hissed and held the aching side of his face as he glared at Clarisse. But the brunette already returned the glare just as fiercely. She wasn't going to sugar-coat this and do a sit-down to talk about their feelings. She wanted her Percy back and not this washed-up version.

"Stop being a whiny brat", stated Clarisse firmly. "Because this is not about you. This is about your children. If we, who we only see you a few hours a week notice, do you think that little Einstein of yours didn't catch on with it? You're not just you anymore, you're a father. And you're not just a father, you're the _sole_ parent those kids have. If you crash and break, they have _no one_ left. So stop it with whatever kind of pity party this is and get your shit together, because the Percy Jackson I know would flip off anyone who calls him names and who's break noses of those who'd try shit with you. You shrug problems off and fight your way through life. At least that's what Annabeth told me, that that's how you've always been. So why are you giving up now?"

Percy could just stare at her in utter shock as realization set in. He was moping. He had allowed himself to fall apart over something he couldn't control and instead of taking control of the things he could take care of, he just faltered. He was doing the one thing he had promised himself never to do. He was failing his children. _All four of them_. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen. He would not allow it to happen, because Clarisse was right. He wasn't some damsel in distress who'd sit in her castle and cry for her knight to come and save her. He would kick the dragon's ass and march out on his own, then he'd track down that prince and kick his ass for not coming earlier. And that, he decided, was what he was going to do. He was going to get his act together and he was going to find that stupid fairy – even though he had absolutely no idea how to track down a fairy – but he would and then he'd kick that fairy in the balls for fucking him without protection and without thinking about the consequences. But right now, his top priority were his children.

"Y—You're... right...", admitted Percy slowly, looking guilty.

"Good", praised Piper and kissed his aching cheek. "Now, Chris and I will finish what you started there with dinner and you get yourself washed up and changed, yeah?"

"Which is a brilliant idea. Clarisse, come with me. We gotta pick up the kids", ordered Rachel, offering Percy a fond smile. "Maybe you could take a relaxing bath, mh?"

"And I'll clean up here", stated Annabeth with a critical stare around.

/break\

Two hours, one bath and one delicious dinner later and Percy thought that yes, this intervention had been the best idea they ever had. Percy and his six friends were sitting on the couches, each with a glass of wine (and in Percy's case a glass of grape juice because of his 'upset stomach'). Trend, Sam and Derek were lined up in front of the couch Percy was sitting on. Apparently Percy's boys hadn't been the only ones that had been dumped at Octavian's, because the little Rodriguezes were now here too. The twins of Chris and Clarisse were only barely over a year, little Cally laying curled together in her daddy's lap, sound asleep, while little Sander was sitting in the line with the other boys, staring adoringly up at Derek from his spot on Sam's lap. He was still very young, but he still knew that he loved the Jacksons. He adored them. Then again, even at this age, he was already being bossed around and picked on by his twin-sister, so it was obvious he'd seek out the three older boys who seemed to adore him. He was their adorable little mascot.

"Tend! Up!", demanded Sander, stretching his chubby, little arms out as Trend stood.

The oldest of the children grinned and grabbed Sander, lifting him up. He couldn't really pronounce Trend's name yet, but since he was so cute and followed Trend like a lost puppy, Trend didn't mind.

"Where you wanna go, Sander?", asked Trend, struggling with the toddler.

"Mama!", demanded Sander, reaching out for his mother.

Clarisse offered Trend one of her rare smiles as he handed her her only son. Sander sighed contently as he cuddled up to his mommy. Trend all the while continued on to the kitchen to get himself another glass of milk. Derek craned his neck, looking after the blonde and then deciding that Cally and Sander shouldn't be the only ones getting parent-cuddles. Getting up, he climbed onto the couch to sit between Percy's legs and rest his ear on Percy's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"De-ek!", called Sander out, tugging on Derek's shirt because the boy was next to him.

Derek heaved a long-suffering sigh as he turned toward the toddler. Sander was lucky he was so cute, with his punk cheeks, large, nougat-colored eyes that were so much like a puppy's and the fluff or light brown hair. Raising one eyebrow, Derek looked at Sander.

"Yes, my minion, what do you want?", inquired Derek.

"Mini-on!", giggled Sander delighted, his whole face lighting up. "Love De-ek!"

He leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on Derek's cheek, cuddling up to Derek as far as possible without slipping off his mommy's lap. Derek grinned a little as he ruffled Sander's hair.

"Stop referring to my children as your minions", warned Clarisse sternly.

"But they are!", disagreed Sam with a frown, turning around to rest his chin on the couch. "Derek will take over the world and Trend will be our mastermind and Cally and Sander are our minions."

"And what role do you play in this?", inquired Annabeth with a fond smile.

"Derek's too mean to rule the world and Trend's no good with being nice either, so they need someone nice to be the 'face of the mission' said Derek and he said I have the cutest face so we should take my face", explained Sam contently. "Derek, scoot over. Share daddy."

Piper blinked stunned and started giggling, hiding her face in the crook of Annabeth's neck, because all of this was just too true. Trend was brilliant, but he was awkward at social interactions, whereas Derek always got what he wanted, but he generally wasn't liked very much because he was blunt and always spoke his mind. Sam all the while was the most adorable little thing she had ever seen and he too got everything he wanted, because he just had to tell Trend and Derek that he wanted it and those two would put their minds together to get it for their Sammy.

"Come here, little sweetling", smiled Percy and spread his arms for Sam.

Sam smiled brightly as he crawled up to join Derek on Percy's lap, cuddling up to them both. Percy frowned concerned as Trend returned with his milk to find both his brothers snuggled up to their dad with no room for him and the previously occupied space all four boys had been in now empty. Percy hated the idea of any of his children feeling left out. But Trend did the Trend-thing. He surveyed the situation and decided on the best course of action. Derek and Sam seemed content and Percy had no space left, so Trend turned on his heels and headed over to where Annabeth and Piper were sitting. He offered them the large, hopeful eyes and Annabeth caved instantly. The girls scooted apart so Trend could climb up to sit between them, smiling victoriously and clutching his glass of milk. Percy smiled relieved, knowing how much Trend admired Annabeth. This was it, this was his family and even though he had no idea how to bring his baby into this world, he _knew_ that this was the family he'd want to bring it into. He had been mistaken when wallowing in self-pity about being alone – he had Derek, Sam and Trend, who were all bright children who'd love to tend to a little one just the way they had adapted to Sander and Cally Rodriguez being their 'minions', he had Rachel who always knew when something was wrong, he had Clarisse who'd always whack his head when he was dumb, he had Annabeth who always had his back, he had Piper who always had the right words when Percy's mind was a mess and he had Chris who was always the silently supportive brotherly type. He had all those people who loved him, so why should he need Nico?

/break\

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Look!"

Percy raised his head, because it was his fatherly duty to pay full attention to Derek when he used that tone of voice. Derek's emerald-eyes were large as he held something small in both his hands, like an offering he was making to Percy. Trend and Sam were flanking him and Sam was clutching Blackjack tightly. Blackjack was the name Percy had given the cute black plushy pegasus toy that had somehow found its way under Sam's pillow after that night with Nico. Percy had assumed Trend may have gotten it for Sam, because that clever boy put science to good use and was already dissecting Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy, so he wanted to keep the 'illusion' up for Sam and Derek. Apparently, the Tooth Fairy was real after all so this black little pegasus was the _only_ thing that had remained from Nico's little visit. Aside from the baby growing inside of Percy, of course.

"Wow, your first milk tooth to come out!", exclaimed Percy enthusiastically.

"I just brushed my teeth and then it came out!", gasped Derek, looking hopeful.

"Well then, go to bed and put it under your pillow and...", started Percy with a smile, before wavering, eyes wide with realization. "A—And the Tooth Fairy will bring you something nice."

Derek just lost a tooth. Nico would return to collect it. Percy had _hope_. Maybe not to get his baby's father to raise the baby with him, but at the very least to get some much needed answers.

/break\

Will was smiling amused as he parted ways with a cheerful Hazel and a grumpy Nico. The siblings had gotten called away to two different locations in the same general direction, leaving Will to his own devices. They were patrolling the night, as they always did, waiting for the calls to come in. As his communicator beeped, he felt himself relieved. Somehow, a night without a call was a dull night and he found himself regretting that he couldn't spend it with Jake. So as long as there was a call, he hadn't wasted it. Checking the address, he headed right over.

A fond smile laid on his lips as he entered the children's room. It was a splashing array of green and red, with some silver. Three little boys were cramped up in one bed and he hastily made his way over. He could feel the intense magic coming off the two little brunette boys. Pure and innocent, filled with hope and wonder. His smile grew more tender as he flew closer.

But before he could get to the tooth, everything went dark. The sensation of being captured in a used shoe-box was _not_ one Will wanted to repeat. And once the initial disgust wore off a little, fear took over. He was captured. Was he going to die now? There was violent movement and then they stood still. When the lid was lifted, the human reached for him and held onto him.

"H—Hello", greeted the human nervously. "You're not who I hoped you'd be, but I suppose after everything, why shouldn't there be multiple Tooth Fairies, huh?"

Will frowned confused. The human was pretty, but he also seemed distressed. He was definitely an adult, but he apparently could see Will and had apparently also seen a Tooth Fairy before.

"What do you want, human?", asked Will rather seriously.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute!", cooed the human with a grin. "That's the chiming of the bell that I heard the night I met... A—Anyway, you... Could you turn taller so we can talk, because it seems I can't understand you when you're this tiny... It would be a great help."

Will frowned. This was entirely too much to be a coincident. A human adult who could see them, who apparently had met a fairy before and knew they could turn human-size. This was Nico's little heat-release. Well, at least the human was good-looking. Heaving a sigh, he turned human-size.

"What do you want from me?", asked Will, trying to keep his distance to the human.

"I—I just need... help...", whispered Percy, voice cracking.

He had been strong, the past weeks since the intervention, he had been strong. He had smiled and laughed and spend time with his beloved children. He had come to accept things as they were. He was in on this alone, together with his friends and boys. But now that he was actually here, facing a fairy, so short of getting his answers, he couldn't help it. He was flooded with an overwhelmed kind of relief. With this, he could maybe figure out how to get his baby out and after that, he would just proceed normally. Tell everyone he had adopted another child and things would be fine.

"What kind of help?", asked Will with a frown, unsure what to think of this.

Percy took a shaky breath and lifted his oversized, thick shirt. "I—I slept with a fairy and... and now I'm pregnant... B—But I'm a _guy_ and I don't know how... what to do. I can't go to a hospital to get my baby checked, or to get a c-section and I don't... Can you help me, please? Somehow?"

Will's eyes were larger than saucers. This was so not good on multiple levels!

"Uh, I'm... Yes, I can", nodded Will, trying to regain his composure. "I'm a healer."

"Oh thank god", gasped Percy, knocked off his feet by relief.

"Just... get out of your shirt and lay down, please", requested Will, rubbing his forehead.

Even though he would so not be on board with helping a human, but this was Nico's _mate_ and Nico's _child_. And he was so going to kick Nico's butt once he got home, that much is for sure. He shrugged his backpack off and got some of the supplies he always carried in case of emergency. Now that would actually come in handy. Getting a little bag of primary fairy dust out, he spread a tiny bit on the human's extended stomach, rubbing it in soothingly.

"Can you tell me your name, human?", asked Will, tone more tender than before. "I'm Will."

"Percy Jackson", replied Percy nervously, shifting. "What are you doing there?"

"Checking your babies", answered Will with a smile. "Ah, wait a second."

Percy was hung up on the plural, but when Will got a mirror and held up so Percy could see what could only be described as an x-ray of himself, he was stunned silent. There were two little babies, that much he could make out. And they were his. Percy's heart sped up.

"Two...", mumbled Percy a bit frightened. "Are they... Are they alright?"

"Look perfectly healthy to me", grinned Will amused. "See, this one is your daughter and this one is your son. They seem to be fine, coming along well. I'd say... two more months before birth?"

"Yeah, something like that", grunted Percy and gulped. "But... But... twins..."

"Well, they're Tooth Fairies", chuckled Will fondly. "We're always born as twins. Just like teeth."

"Oh. Great", grunted Percy and made a grimace. "But... How do I get them... out?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll be there and I'll help you", promised Will, squeezing Percy's hand.

"Thank you", sobbed Percy, all dams breaking.

He finally had them. The answers to the questions that had tormented him for months. He had two healthy babies growing inside of him and this fairy was willing to help them join him. He couldn't help but break down and cry tears of joy and relief. Everything would turn out good, he just knew it. He finally just knew it. The babies would be fine, he'd be fine, their family would be fine.

"Hey, sh, it's alright", cooed Will, hugging Percy and caressing his back.

"I... I know...", gasped Percy out between sobs. "I know."

/break\

Nico had known Will ever since they had been wearing diapers. He knew Will liked to fuss over others, he was a carer. He wasn't violent, not a fighter. So when Nico and his twin Hazel came home from their own assignments and he was greeted with a fist to the face, he was a bit surprised.

"What the hell, man?", asked Frank startled, holding the blonde back.

Cecil, Lou and Leo looked scandalized where they sat at the dining table, eating scrambled eggs and bacon. Reyna and Jason, who were in the middle of burning another serving of eggs and bacon, turned to stare at them as stunned. Hazel checked Nico's face hastily, frowning concerned.

"You have some nerve, Nico", growled Will irritated.

"What did I _do_?", asked Nico surprised.

"You didn't just fuck that human, you bonded with him!", exclaimed Will enraged.

"What? No", grunted Nico. "I have more self-control than accidentally bonding some heat-fuck."

"Only that he isn't a heat-fuck and I don't think he ever was!", countered Will, trying to take a deep breath. "That's why you've been in such a sour mood for _months_. Because when you fucked him, you mated with him. And then you abandoned your mate. Of course that leaves an impact on you."

"I tell you, I wouldn't form a bond with a random stranger!", declared Nico stubbornly.

"Then why is he _pregnant_?!", countered Will, gritting his teeth.

That left the whole room in stunned silence. Everyone slowly gathered around the table and Nico just slumped down some. Sure, the cute human had fascinated him right from the start. Not just because of the magic he held, but more so because of his attitude and the way he acted. He had also felt so _incredible_ that Nico... oh. So incredible that Nico never wanted to feel anything else aside from his little human, beneath him, around him, held in his arms. And that exactly was the foundation of a mate-bond. Finding the one who could not be replaced. And Mother Nature had taken some little precautions about a magical creature's heat. They sought out others to calm the urge, but they could only reproduce when they would form a mate-bond to the person they were sleeping with. And apparently, Nico's heart had made that decision against his stubborn brain. So now he had a mate _and_... children. Dear Lady Zahndra, he had left his pregnant mate alone!

"Here", said Jason, placing a beer in front of Nico.

Nico just grunted in appreciation.

/break\

Sundays were always lazy in the Jackson-household. Percy would make pancakes and the four of them would eat in Percy's bed. Sam was sitting on Percy's lap, Trend left and Derek right. Derek was busy brushing the fur of his long-furred, brown plush kitten with the green, sparkly eyes that he had found under his pillow this morning. He looked very content.

"So, what's kitty's name?", asked Percy with a fond smile.

"Sammy", replied Derek happily, brushing the fluffy kitten's tail. "Because it's pretty like Sammy."

Percy grinned a little. Derek had a point. The kitten's fur was about the same shade as Sam's hair and it had those green eyes, just like Sam. Ruffling Derek's hair, Percy took another strawberry.

"Daddy, can we go visit the Rodriguezes today?", asked Sam hopefully. "I want my Sander."

"I don't know. I would have to talk to Chris and Clarisse about that", offered Percy.

"I already asked them", said Trend. "Uncle Chris said it's okay, but we'd have to ask you."

"Cheeky little brats", chided Percy fondly.

"I need to show my minions my kitten!", declared Derek. "Please?"

Snorting amused, Percy nodded. "Well, I could bring you la-"

He was interrupted by the doorbell and turned to look at Trend inquisitively. "Uncle Chris said he'd have to go out today anyway and he'd pick us up then."

"You really _are_ a cheeky brat", snorted Percy, ruffling Trend's hair. "Well then, go and get ready while I go and open the door, mh? Wouldn't want to keep uncle Chris waiting."

"Yay!", exclaimed Sam happily. "I'm gonna see my Sander, I'm gonna see my Sander!"

Percy shook his head astonished. To Derek, Sander was a minion, to Sam, Sander was a pet, and to Trend, Sander was a guinea pig most of the time. Sometimes, he felt a little bad for the toddler. But he knew all three cared deeply for Sander, so the littlest one would be fine. Going downstairs, he went to open the door and greet Chris. The principal offered him a friendly nod.

"Uncle Chris!", called a chorus of three out as the boys came running down the stairs.

"Hey you three rascals", laughed Chris amused, ruffling their hair one by one.

"Look! The Tooth Fairy brought me this last night for my tooth!", exclaimed Derek, holding up his fluffy toy kitten. "I named it Sammy because it's nearly as cute as Sammy!"

"Why yes it is", nodded Chris in agreement. "Now come on, into the car you go."

"Bye, daddy! Be good!", called Trend out as the boys dashed off.

Percy smiled gently as he watched them get into the car and drove off. He heaved a bit of a relieved sigh when he closed the door. The first time in about two weeks that he got the house to himself.

"Blissful freedom", groaned Percy relieved as he climbed up the stairs.

Humming contently to himself, he started to draw himself a bubble-bath. Shedding his clothes, he took a moment to stand in front of the mirror, hands on his stomach. He figured that maybe fairies were smaller than humans, or maybe it was just him – he had read online that not every woman grew to the same size during pregnancy, some barely showed at all – at any rate, he could easily hide the bulge under baggy and thick clothes and be grateful that they hadn't experienced a warm summer and were hitting an early autumn this year. He smiled at his mirror image.

"Hello, my two little angels", whispered Percy to himself, caressing his stomach. "I love you."

"You're beautiful."

Percy stiffened and stared at the mirror. There was someone standing behind him. Someone with olive-skin and wide, black butterfly-wings. Percy felt like his heart just stopped. Nico. Freezing up, he just gaped. But the fairy, he just walked up to him, reaching a shaking hand out to touch Percy's belly. Percy unfroze and swatted the hand away, glaring fiercely. He grabbed his bathrobe and turned off the water before facing the Tooth Fairy.

"You don't get to touch me", growled Percy, straightening his back.

"Percy, I-", started Nico, looking like a guilty puppy. "Let me explain. Please."

"I'm very curious about that explanation", grunted Percy, frowning, arms crossed. "Go on then."

Percy Jackson may have seemed innocent and cute when Nico had first met him, but right now, he looked furious and deadly as the raging sea. Nico took a cautious step back, to make sure.

"Okay. Uhm. We... magical beings, like us fairies, we undergo a... heat, like animals. Once a year, until we find a mate. It's kind of like Mother Nature pushing us toward finding a mate and settling down", started Nico, ruffling his own hair, trying to figure out how to formulate things. "I came here to find my lost friend, but then you surprised us. And when I was alone with you, trying to distract you, I... my heat broke out. And I couldn't help but... well, fuck you into the mattress. But... you weren't supposed to get pregnant. The heat has a kind of fail-safe, for when we just... seek release for it and chose a random partner. We can only knock our partner up if we form a mate-bond with them. My... subconsciousness must have formed the bond, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

Percy stared at him and the feeling of relief that Nico had felt upon revealing it all was diminished by the look on Percy's face. Percy's fists were shaking and for the second time the day, Nico got punched in the face. This started to feel like it was a thing now. He didn't like it.

"So you didn't mean to get me pregnant. So our babies are a _mistake_. Even sleeping with me was a mistake, eh? You only did it because you were in heat, is that it?", spat Percy angered. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. So what, you're now stuck with me? Poor you."

Oh. Nico's eyes widened. He _really_ needed to learn how to use his words properly, apparently.

"No!", exclaimed Nico hastily, lifting his hands in a peace-offering. "T—That's not how I meant it! I just... Please let me try to rephrase that, okay? Please give me a moment."

"Be my guest", grunted Percy, arms crossed over his chest. "Tell me what you meant."

"You _triggered_ my heat. You're the reason it broke out. Not just because you're a warm body, but because you're... very... you. And I'm not _stuck_ with you. My... I'm not exactly big on the fairy tale happily ever after soulmate stories. I've always been too stubborn to seek out a mate, but when I was with you, I think my heart just defied my brain's decision. And those children, they could _never_ be a mistake, no child born from a mate-bond could be a mistake", explained Nico awkwardly. "You're perfect – perfect for me. You're my mate. And I don't... I don't regret our bond. I regret not having realized it. I regret having left you alone with this burden – a—and I don't mean our babies with 'burden', I mean all the things you must have thought and wondered while I was gone!"

Percy had been so set on being angry and maybe beating Nico up some more. But he was so adorable when he was stumbling over his own words, blushing and looking overall completely awkward and lost. It was downright impossible to stay mad at him like this.

"You... mean it?", asked Percy softly, offering the sad-kitten eyes. "Really?"

"You're meant to be mine and even though I'm a stubborn bastard, I will no longer deny that maybe, that mate-bond-thing could be good", answered Nico, slowly stepping up to Percy. "I... I'd understand if you'd never want to see my face again after what I did... That's what I meant, I didn't intend to get you pregnant without your consent. But... But now that you _are_ , I... I'd give _anything_ to be with you and with our children. Or... at least the babies. I can understand if you're not interested. It was a one-night-stand, you're human and thus not affected by the mate-bond. I tied myself to you, but you're still free and I wouldn't blame you if you wouldn't even want to give me a chance. But those kids, they're... they're innocent and I'd want to be a part of their lives. Please."

"How about... we... give it a try?", suggested Percy slowly, blushing a little. "I mean, I don't even _know_ you. I know sex with you was amazing and I know that you're the father of my children. So I think the least I could do was give you a chance. If it doesn't work out, we can still break up, but at the least for the sake of my – our – babies, I want to try a relationship with you. A _proper_ one."

Nico's eyes lit up with hope at that and he stared endearingly at Percy. "Thank you. I promise you, I'll do the best I can. Everything you want. Tell me what I can do to convince you."

"Can you cook?", inquired Percy thoughtful.

"I... Yes?", nodded Nico slowly, looking confused.

"Good", grinned Percy. "So you'll go downstairs, the kitchen is easy to find. Cook something nice. I'll take my bath and meet you downstairs and then we will eat together and talk some. Okay?"

Nico nodded like an obedient puppy, eager to please his new master and get a treat. Percy grinned and ushered the fairy outside. Once that was done, he shed his robes again and finally went to take that bath he deserved so much. He just soaked in the tub for nearly an hour, enjoying the silence and solitude. His back hurt from the additional weight he was carrying around. When he felt relaxed and clean, he got out of the tub again and got dressed in loose sweat-pants and a baggy hoodie. No need to dress fancy. This fairy had gotten him pregnant, so he better be dazzled by a comfy Percy too.

"How's dinner coming along?", inquired Percy as he entered the kitchen.

"Nearly done, my mate", replied Nico, brushing his hands off on the apron he was wearing. "Why don't you just sit down and look gorgeous while I finish up here?"

Percy smiled amused. He wasn't fooled by pretty words, but they didn't hurt either. Sitting down, he watched in amazement how Nico worked. It was elegant, borderline majestic even, the way Nico worked the pots and pans. In between, Nico occasionally set the table for them. This was nice, it had been a while since anyone had cooked for him. This also felt comfortably domestic, like things were just falling into place, the way they ought to be. Still, there was so much he wanted and needed to know. He had to get to know Nico better before he could come to a verdict.

"Tell me about yourself", prompted Percy, getting more comfortable and laying his head on the table. "About fairies in general. Your family. This whole mate-thing."

"The whole mate-thing is as I told you. Our heat makes us incredibly horny so we'd seek out someone to have sex with. Either that person is just, well, a release-fuck, or we form a mate-bond with them. In that case, magical beings are bound together, tied by fate, you could say", answered Nico. "I didn't... I didn't expect to mate with you, because you're human and normally, well, something like this has never happened before, you know?"

"Why not?", asked Percy confused.

"There are different magical creatures – I'm a fairy, a Tooth Fairy more specifically. But there are also the elves of Santa Clause, or the bunnies of Easter, spirits of nature and ghosts of Halloween. We all live in harmony, but we all have one thing in common. We need magic. And magic is... It's complex", started Nico, thoughtful as to how to phrase this. "Part of magic is part of us, like me having wings, for example, or the Easter Bunnies turning freely between humanoid and animal. Other magic needs to be harvested and consumed. Like you need food to go on, you know?"

"Okay, makes sense, I guess", nodded Percy slowly. "And where do you get that magic?"

"There's a weaker kind of magic that we get from certain minerals and gems. But we also need another kind of magic – a stronger kind. To gain that, the Easter Bunnies 'plant the seed', so to speak. Little pieces of the weaker magic mixed with chocolate. Human children consume it and, in a way, it grows inside of them. Hopes, dreams, belief, the pure innocence of human children. Those are like the water that seedlings need to grow into full plants before you can harvest the fruits. Milk teeth are those fruits for us. All this magic settles in those baby teeth and when they come out, well, it means they're ripe, so to say. We Tooth Fairies collect the teeth so our magical community can get the magic out of the teeth. But the extraction of the magic, well, that's done by a different party."

"Mh, I've always wondered why the Tooth Fairy collects the teeth", grinned Percy. "Now I know."

"We work in teams", continued Nico, serving the salad. "Teams of seven, generally. Every team lives in a castle in the clouds – a beautiful place with the most amazing view you could picture."

"Oh. Then tell about your team", requested Percy curiously, poking a tomato. "Bon appétit!"

"There's Hazel – my twin. It's normal for Tooth Fairies to be born as twins, just like teeth – the left and right mirroring. She's sweet, but also worries a lot. Especially about her mates. The little imp that was with me when we met, you remember? He's one of Santa's elves, but apparently your sons managed to capture him on Christmas, seeing as he's been missing since then. His name is Leo and he's entirely too full with mischief. Their third is an Easter Bunny named Frank. He's... not what _you_ 'd expect from an Easter Bunny", replied Nico, grinning teasingly at his mate. "The rest of my team are Will, our healer who you apparently already met, the twins Cecil and Lou, who're both always in for playing pranks together with Leo, and the mated pair of Reyna and Jason, who are the most level-headed and both my best friends. They're basically my family, or at least all I have left. But now it's your turn. Tell me something about you. Those tree beautiful boys of yours, who is their other father? And why did he leave you to raise them alone?"

"Woah. I'm _human_. We can't reproduce with our own gender, we need the opposite one to get any babies done. So an 'other father' wouldn't have done the deed", grunted Percy and arched one eyebrow. "But they're not mine at all. I mean, not biologically speaking. They're orphans and I took them in to offer them a family and a home, because... well, family means a lot to me."

"Good", nodded Nico relieved. "I mean... uhm... I love family too. I've always wanted kids, but the prospect of having a mate had always scared me..."

"Why?", inquired Percy as they finished their salads. "And what did you cook there anyway?"

"Uh, a bit of everything, I guess?", admitted Nico and blushed in embarrassment. "Since I didn't know what you like... So there's some beef, I made pasta, potatoes, beans..."

"Okay, okay. Just... put everything onto plates and we'll turn this into a buffet", laughed Percy.

Nico nodded and obeyed. "I've... never felt good enough. Like tying myself to someone would cause that someone to be stuck with me. Mates are for life and I... I've never felt like getting anyone stuck with me for lifetime. And I never told anyone that before..."

Percy's eyes softened as he stared at Nico. "I... know that feeling."

"Hard to believe when I look at you", chuckled Nico darkly. "You're so happy and carefree."

"And broken and scared", added Percy honestly. "I had... this... abusive stepfather when I was a little child. And, well, when you're told you're a useless freak often enough, at one point you start believing it. It took my mom and my friends years to... make it better. I think that's why I adopted my boys. For one, because... I wanted to be the father I didn't have. And because I... needed someone who'd love me unconditionally. And they do. They adore me and I adore them."

Tell me more about them then", requested Nico. "You have that... amazing shine in your eyes when you talk about them. You truly love them, like they're your own even though they aren't."

"Beware, I could talk the whole day about my boys", warned Percy with a playful smile as he dug into the various dishes that Nico had made. "So, there's Derek. He's the... runt of the litter, you could say. He's small and the youngest, but he's a fighter. Not the conventional kind of fighter, more the manipulative kind who'd get someone else to do his dirty work and fight his battles for him. He's a pretty boy with his own brand of brains. Then there's Trend, he has that... very special brain. A little bookworm, who sponges up all kinds of knowledge that he could get his tiny hands on. He's a genius, I think he could easily skip two or three classes, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to be separated from my third boy, Sammy. He's... He's been through a lot. He was abused by one of his previous foster brothers and since then, he's been scared of new people and using Derek and Trend as his shields, hiding behind them. He's shy, but also... so bright. Even though he's been through that horrible stuff, he's happy and smiley and brightens all our days."

"They sound wonderful", admitted Nico with a small smile.

"Well, if you turn out to be as amazing as your cooking-skills, I'm sure you get to meet them soon", grinned Percy, licking his lips. "Because that food? Totally awesome."

"Thank you", chuckled Nico with a wry smile.

/break\

The next month, they saw each other nearly every day. Even if it was only for like five minutes between Nico's tour. Other days, it were real, proper dates. Apparently, Nico's wings were invisible to adults. To hide them from children, Nico used a bit of fairy-dust. With that, he got to take Percy out to dinner, to see movies, walk along the beach. Two weeks ago, he had also officially met the boys. And the boys _loved_ Nico. Though Percy suspected that the main reason why they loved Nico was because they saw that Nico made Percy happy. In fact, Percy had already heard the children whispering about that. It had been Derek who had picked up on it first – he was good at noticing and reading emotions. And Trend only agreed after he made sure that Nico wasn't a threat to Sam, Derek or Percy. Percy had to smile at that. Protected by a seven years old.

"Are you sure we should do this?", whispered Percy concerned.

"It's your decision. You're their father", countered Nico with one cocked eyebrow. "But those two little ones will be fairies and they will join this family in a few short weeks. You can not hide this from them forever. The longer you wait, the harder it will get."

"You're right, you're right", sighed Percy frustrated. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

Today was the day. Today, Nico had promised to take Percy and the boys to see the castle and meet the other Tooth Fairies. Today, the boys would learn that magic was real and that their dad was dating a Tooth Fairy. Percy was just very nervous about how they'd take this. Nico smiled, grabbing Percy's hand and squeezing it encouragingly. Taking a shaky breath, Percy led the way to the boys' room. The three little ones were lined up like hens on a rod, all looking oddly guilty.

"What did we do?", asked Sam, lower lip quivering, eyes gigantic.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't Sammy!", exclaimed Derek, leaning forward to shield Sam.

"Sh. Let them talk first", chided Trend, pushing both behind him.

He knew what whatever they said may as well have the effect of making things worse if things weren't as they imagined. Percy grinned amused. He loved those boys just far too much to be true.

"You're not in trouble – though now I'd like to know what you _think_ deserves to get you into trouble", stated Percy, cocking one curious eyebrow. "This is about something I want to tell you. About... Nico. You see, Nico isn't like us. Do you remember all the pretty toys you got for your baby teeth from the Tooth Fairy? Like Blackjack and Sammy?"

Sam and Derek were already clutching said toys tightly in his arms, while Trend too was holding his favorite toy owl, nose buried in its gray fur. Nico stepped up to them, offering a smile.

"Do you believe in the Tooth Fairy?", asked Nico softly, kneeling.

"Of course!", exclaimed Sam, eyes sparkling. "They're pretty and little and helpful and nice!"

"So you believe in magic?", continued Nico. "Like Santa Clause? The Easter Bunny?"

"Uhu", nodded Sam wildly, eyes growing brighter and brighter.

"Fairies are a little different from the tales though", said Nico seriously. "Just watch."

He snapped his fingers and the dust fell off his wings. He spread them and flapped them a couple times to show them. All three little boys gaped wide-eyed. Sam was the first one to jump off the bed and run around Nico, looking at the wings from all sides. His fingers were shaking as he, very carefully so, touched the wings, giggling at the way they felt.

"They're real!", exclaimed Sam excitedly. "You're a real fairy?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm the one who brought you Blackjack", grinned Nico.

"This is incredible", whispered Trend in awe. "I mean, the... elf we captured was one thing, but..."

"The elf you captured was a friend of mine, which was how your dad and I actually met", interrupted Nico with a grin. "Would you like to see him again? And meet other fairies?"

"Oh, can we?!", exclaimed Sam hopefully, turning begging eyes on Percy. "Please!"

"If you want to, we can", agreed Percy gently.

"Yes! I miss my little elf!", nodded Sam, looking upset.

"And what about you, Derek?", asked Nico, turning to the only one who hadn't spoken up yet.

"You're a _real_ fairy?", inquired Derek with sharp, observant eyes. "But you never told us."

That boy and his trust issues. Percy heaved a sigh, looking at Nico curiously. He really wondered how his fairy was going to get out of that one. But apparently, the past weeks with the Jacksons had taught Nico exactly how to handle those boys. Smirking to himself, he took a bit of fairy dust out of his pocket and blew it away so it hit Sam. Sam yelped and giggled as he shrank and grew wings.

"Because we fairies have breakable wings and we have to be cautious who we can trust with them", started Nico, scooping Sam up in one hand and offering him to Derek. "See how small and fragile fairies normally are? The world can be scary when you're so small, you know?"

But Derek wasn't really listening. His Sammy had red butterfly-wings and he looked so, so, so pretty! Derek's eyes sparkled as he looked at Nico pleadingly. Nico grinned and took more fairy dust, turning all four Jacksons into fairies and shrinking himself back to pocket-size. He was awestruck when he saw Percy, with those large, blue wings, little swirls of green at the fringe.

"You're beautiful", whispered Nico and pulled Percy close into a kiss.

"No kissing!", protested Sam annoyed and flew around them. "Bring us to our elf! Now!"

"Yes, I want to see more fairies!", agreed Derek, taking Sam's hand so the other couldn't fly off.

Nico smiled amused. "Well then, little fairies, line up. I don't want any of you getting lost."

He took Trend's hand, who took Sam's free hand and Percy held onto Derek's other hand, so the three children were safe between Percy and Nico.

/break\

The cloud-castle all the while was bustling with life. Nico had told his team this morning that he'd bring his mate and their children over, for the first time. The only one who had met Percy so far was Will and the others were curious too by now. Then there was the matter of those little rascals – the ones who had abducted Leo. Needless to say, Hazel was less than thrilled by the idea of them coming over. But Leo had soothed her. After all, they hadn't hurt him, they had cared for him and it had only been childish curiosity that had made them capture him, not malice or anything alike. Hazel was still not a fan, but she also saw that ever since Nico started to acknowledge his mate-bond, he was happier than she had ever seen him before. Percy and those boys made her brother happy, so she supposed she had to give them a chance.

"Guys!", called Nico out before he and four strangers entered the kitchen.

The table was set for all of them, because the team had decided to invite the Jacksons for lunch. Reyna, Jason, Cecil, Lou, Will, Jake, Hazel, Leo and Frank were lined up, offering smiles. They had to admit, Percy Jackson was gorgeous. He smiled shyly as he was faced by all those strangers, holding onto Nico's hand, half hiding behind the Tooth Fairy. Who didn't hold back were the three boys. They ran over to Leo, circling the elf who was right now taller than them. Sam was biting his lower lip as he stared up at Leo, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Hello", greeted the little brunette. "I'm very sorry, we didn't mean to... uhm... hold you captive? We thought it's like with taking in a stray kitten, we didn't know you're more human..."

Hazel's eyes softened as the three boys stood before Leo, looking guilty. He was right, they truly were cute. Leo cooed and leaned down to ruffle their hair. He smiled reassuringly at them.

"It's okay, Sam", grinned the elf. "My name is Leo. Those are my... husband Frank and my wife Hazel. You know what? Frank here is an Easter Bunny. Come on, Frank, show them."

Frank rolled his eyes at his mate's oddity. But when he was faced by three pair of large, begging eyes, he didn't find it in himself to deny the request. Shaking himself, he turned into a little, gray bunny. Derek gasped and was the first one to scoop the bunny up into his arms.

"Oh, aren't you cute?", gasped Derek, turning to his dad. "Daddy! Can we have a bunny?"

"Not this one though", interrupted Hazel with a fond but stern expression on her face.

"Percy, that's my twin, Hazel", introduced Nico with a smile, urging Percy on. "And her mates Leo and Frank, our other teammates Reyna, Jason, Cecil, Lou and you know Will. And that is Will's mate Jake. Guys, I'd like to introduce my mate Percy and his sons Sam, Derek and Trend."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you", smiled Percy, waving a little.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all ours", grinned Lou teasingly. "Nico has been talking about nothing else aside from you and your sons for weeks now. We've been dying to meet you."

"Why don't we all sit down and eat now?", suggested Reyna amused.

"Yes! I'm starving!", nodded Sam in agreement, licking his lips.

"We even have strawberry ice-cream for dessert", grinned Cecil, winking at the little boy.

"Oh!", gasped Sam, turning to his dad. "I like Nico's friends!"

"Children are so easy to bribe", snickered Jason amused.

"You have to tell us _everything_ ", ordered Trend as they sat down. "I want to know about Santa Clause and how fairies work and how all of this is even possible."

"Demanding brat", grunted Reyna fondly. "Well then, this will be a long afternoon."

Percy smiled tenderly as they all sat down and started eating, light conversation accompanying the meal. The children were bombarding the magical creatures with questions, while they in return aimed their questions at Percy, obviously trying to get to know Nico's mate better.

/break\

Percy had accepted his new role as Nico's mate. After meeting Nico's friends last week, things went even smoother, now that they weren't keeping Nico's heritage a secret from the children anymore. Percy was also slowly easing his children into the possibility that Nico may become their second father. Things were going really well, so when he got called to the principal's office, he had absolutely no idea what to expect. Especially not when he saw the serious expression on Chris' face.

"What... did I do?", asked Percy, feeling like a little boy again who got into trouble.

"You're a _teacher_ , Percy", grunted Chris a little amused, rolling his eyes. "Stop behaving like a fourth grader. You didn't do anything. This is about your sons."

"Oh. Yes?", asked Percy, now feeling even more nervous. "What did they do?"

It wasn't rare that he'd be called here because Trend had beaten someone up to protect Sam and now that the new school year started and Derek also joined the school as a first grader, even to protect Derek. Trend didn't like when someone made fun of his little brothers.

"Apparently Trend and Sam were talking about your new... relationship-status in Rachel's class, of which none of us were aware by the way. So Rachel asked them about it and... your sons told her that you're dating a 'fairy'...", explained Chris seriously. "I have no idea where they learned this kind of language, but I thought I should inform you. I know you haven't been in a relationship since you adopted them and maybe you'd need a... sensible conversation with them about your sexuality."

Percy's eyes widened comically. His overly honest boys had been serious, Nico _was_ a fairy. Just that Chris was thinking more along the way of degrading insults to gays kind of fairies. Percy could hardly tell Chris that naw, Nico was a _real_ fairy. After all, Chris wouldn't be able to see the wings. No human adult could see the magical creatures for what they were.

"Ah, no. That's not it", laughed Percy sheepishly, wheels turning fast to come up with a good lie. "You see, Nico is a... a ballet dancer. It's how we first met. He dances on a small off-broadway show and his role, is, well, that of a fairy. That's what the boys meant. They've seen Nico in his costume and with his wings on quite frequently now. So... Thank you for your concern, but my boys really don't have any problems with me being gay. Really."

"Okay. Good", nodded Chris, still looking skeptical. "Which still leaves the other issue unresolved. You have a boyfriend and none of us have met him yet. I'll report to Clarisse when I get home tonight, so expect her nagging by tomorrow. Just a fair warning."

"Yay", grunted Percy and made a face. "Uhm, you could... come over next... week? For dinner? How about... uh... Friday? Next Friday, dinner at mine. Yes."

"Okay. I'll inform Clarisse and the others", agreed Chris amused.

Percy heaved a sigh. So he'd have to make his fairy act human in a week's time. Easy feat.

/break\

Three days later and the dinner was the _least_ of Percy's worries, because he was in labor and aside from Will who kept doing magical mambo-jumbo to him, Nico's pacing was driving him completely insane! Percy was eternally grateful when Will magicked him unconscious. Fairy dust was a _good_ sedative. By the time he woke up again, everything was only a dull ache.

"Hello, my mate. How are you feeling?", asked someone in a tender voice.

Blinking a couple times, Percy turned his head to look at Nico. Nico was holding two tiny bundles and as Percy struggled to sit up, Nico handed him the pink bundle. Inside was a baby – his baby. With pitch-black eyes and olive-skin. The little girl stared curiously at her mother. Percy smiled at her and caressed her soft, little cheek. Nico cautiously adjusted Percy's other arm so the second baby could find its place in Percy's embrace. This one hidden by a blue blanket. And as the olive-skinned eyelids fluttered open, Percy stared deeply into those sea-green eyes, just like his own.

"What would you like to name them?", asked Nico softly.

"I don't know", admitted Percy, frowning a little. "I... haven't really thought about it yet. Do you have any... uhm... ideas? Anything you'd like?"

"I... haven't told you a lot about my family yet", drawled Nico reluctantly. "My father, Hades, he's a very busy man. He doesn't have a lot of time for us children. Our mother Persephone is a spring spirit, a nymph of sorts you could say. Hazel and I, we have had two older sisters. Maria and Bianca. Well, Hazel always called Maria 'Marie'. Both... passed. I... I'd like..."

"Bianca Maria", interrupted Percy with a small smile. "It's a nice name. Don't you think?"

"Yes", breathed Nico, looking at Percy with such tender and adoring eyes. "I love you."

"And this little man here?", asked Percy, grinning broadly and poking their son's nose.

"I'd like to name him after our fathers, if you wouldn't mind", suggested Nico. "I mean, my father never had the time for me that I wished he would have, but he is still my father. And... yours, he died at sea before you got to meet him. Maybe... as a promise. That we will be there for our son, the way our fathers weren't. Though... uh... I don't even know your father's name..."

"Hades Poseidon. Mh. I think I could live with that", frowned Percy thoughtful. "Not worse than Perseus, I guess. And... heh, Hades Posei _don_ , we'll call you Donny, little one. You like that?"

"Your mind is faster than mine", noted Nico amused. "But yes, I like that. Donny."

/break\

Percy's house had three bedrooms, but when he had taken in his three boys, they couldn't be separated. Instead of one having his own room and two sharing a room, they rather shared one room. The third bedroom had ever since then been a guest room slash office. Now however, thanks to the help of all the bewinged aunts and uncles, it was being turned into a beautiful nursery with two cribs. Nico and his team were working together, while Percy was sitting with the babies, watching them amused. Nico had forbidden him to do any heavy lifting or such, seeing as he had given birth barely a day ago. He should rest, they would work. Percy didn't object.

Nico had given command over the castle to his sister Hazel. He officially moved in with his mate, now that they had their babies. He was still working his shifts as a Tooth Fairy and he also promised to visit the castle at least once a week. But mainly, he would stay in the human world.

"So... you're living with us now", stated Derek skeptically as the fairies finished the nursery.

Lou and Reyna exchanged a grin as the inquisitive boy was glaring up at Nico. Nico brushed his hands on his plain shirt to get the blue wall-paint off before facing Derek.

"Yes, I will. Unless... you don't want me to live here", replied Nico.

Trend, who was sitting on Jason's shoulders so he could paint the upper corners of the wall, huffed. "Daddy loves you too much. It would make him upset if we'd send you back."

"What Der means is that if you live here and if you're the dad of our two new little siblings, does that mean you'll be our second father too? What can we call you then?", clarified Sam.

"Oh", grunted Nico stunned and blinked a couple of times. "Well... I'd be happy if I could be your father. You... You could call me papà? If you want to?"

"Okay", nodded Sam pleased and turned around to face Percy. "Can I have my brother, please?"

Percy laughed amused and handed Donny over to Sam. Sam had that proud sparkle in his eyes as he cautiously held the baby. After all, the three boys had been quite eager about Cally and Sander already, but now having their own little siblings like that? It was exciting for them.

"How's my youngest minion doing?", inquired Derek as he looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Stop calling them your minions, Derek", chided Percy amused.

"And you really want to stay in the human world, Nico?", asked Jason teasingly.

"Mh, sounds like an awful lot of work", commented Jake playfully, looking at the kids.

"Oh, hush it", chided Will, glaring at his mate. "I think a family is exactly what Nico needs to stop it with his gloomy attitude. Those children are exactly what the doctor prescribed."

/break\

By the time the 'everyone meet Nico'-dinner rolled around, the house was perfectly set for two babies. They had carried the living room table to the kitchen and set it as the children's table. After all, Cally and Sander were already two years old and running around like little rascals. They were very proud to eat on their own, without mommy's help. And they were totally mesmerized by Donny and Bianca Maria. Then again, so were the adults. Percy's friends barely had time to glare at Nico and put the 'If you hurt Percy'-speech together, because they were distracted by the adorable babies. Everyone gathered around them, at the front Sander and Cally.

"Pretty...", whispered Sander in awe, poking Donny's stomach.

"Very pretty", agreed Rachel curiously. "Who is this? Where did they come from?"

"Well, I'm not the only one bringing children into this relationship", replied Percy with a smile. "It's why you haven't met Nico before. See, this relationship is about more than just him and me, so we wanted to test the waters before we'd go official. But, well, I guess we'll stick."

"Those are Bianca Maria and Donny, my pride and joy", introduced Nico proudly.

"They're my newest minions", added Derek with a pleased smile. "Right, Donny?"

He tickled Donny's cheek, causing the baby to giggle in what Derek interpreted as agreement. The adults chuckled amused. That boy would one day take over the world, one way or another.

"Now, Percy tells us that you're a ballet dancer?", inquired Chris as the adults sat down.

The children tuned them out as they focused on the babies. Sander was making silly faces at Donny because he liked the way the baby reacted to it, staring at him with those large, sea-green eyes. Cally all the while was far more interested in finally having a female playmate.

"You look happy", whispered Annabeth as she observed Percy who in return observed the children. "Far more at ease. He... really makes you happy, doesn't he? He helped healing you."

"He did", agreed Percy, smiling a little. "They all do."

He tore his eyes off the children as they all started eating. It was entertaining to see Nico being interrogated by his friends and endearing to watch the children. Yes, Percy was truly happy.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
